


Bruises

by litsasecret



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adam/Tommy Joe, Hickeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Dreamwidth comm [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/).

Adam knows Tommy's afraid he'll forget him, go after someone sparkly-bright and become enamored and let this secret-not-so-secret _thing_ they've shared fade from his memory.

He knows because Tommy may be soft and pliable, but he marks Adam's skin with his mouth and his fingers, raw-red fading to brown and purple and yellow and then gone, over and over like one day they'll be permanent.

He wishes he could explain to Tommy, tell him the truth. That it was so, _so_ likely he'd be distracted by someone new and warm and not so forbidden. But no matter how many men he fucks, Tommy will always burn bright, emblazoned on his consciousness far more permanently than any bruise.

But he's afraid he'll break Tommy's heart.


End file.
